


Costume

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Drabble: Kimi is a mechanic at Red Bull. Sebastian is still at Red Bull and is forced to wear that Elf costume from the video RBR posted.





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that new RBR video with Dan and Max as Santa and an Elf. My friend mentioned the idea of Seb wearing it and this Drabble was born. 
> 
> Can we just all agree Elf Sebastian would have been adorable?!?!!

“What....what are you wearing?” Kimi asks with a raised eyebrow as he passes Sebastian in the hallway.

“Not a word, Kimi. Not a word.” Sebastian growls as he walks past. The Elf costume he’s wearing jingles as he walks.

“Oh god...did Christian get you in that?” Kimi snorts, trying to contain his laughter.

“I said not a word!” Sebastian replies, face flushing when he looks at his mechanic.

Kimi grins at him. “But you look so cute! Daniel’s little helper.”

And that’s the cue. Sebastian suddenly turns around and chases Kimi, hearing the Finn laugh loudly as he gives chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! Especially comment please? *sighs sadly*


End file.
